


Pocketful of Sunshine

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Series: To the Moon and Back: Werewolf Mickey [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: Ian has a song stuck in his head and it's driving Mickey mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the second chapter of the Big Project™ I'm working on, which was a little emotionally draining, so I wrote some pure fluff to lift myself before moving onto the next chapter.

Ian's humming to himself as he makes breakfast. Mickey's at the table, pouring over one of Debbie's abandoned gossip magazines. It's only when Ian starts to quietly sing that he glances up.

“I've got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshiiine.”

“Really?”

“Hm?” Ian glances up at him with a lopsided smile, flipping a pancake. Since finding out about Mickey's sweet tooth he tries to make him pancakes for breakfast at least once a week.

“That song?”

“Yeah, it's been stuck in my head ever since we watched that movie.”

'Watched' is a generous term. What had really occurred was Easy A just happened to be on TV, and they'd been too busy making out on the couch to consider turning over. They'd missed most of the scenes, but Ian had managed to catch the card one while Mickey was mouthing at his neck. What? He's a good multitasker, okay.

“Right.” Mickey shakes his head and goes back to his magazine. Ian watches him for a moment, smiling softly, before he returns to both his cooking and his humming.

*

“I got a love and I know that's all mine, ohhh, oh-woaaah.”

“Easy A?” Sue asks knowingly. Ian beams at her.

“Yep!”

“Am I gonna have to listen to that all night?”

“Oh yeah.”

Sue sighs. Ian laughs. He tries to stop, but within five minutes his fingers are drumming against the steering wheel as he hums the tune. This is a repetitive occurrence throughout the duration of their night shift.

“Thank God. Take him off my hands, please,” Sue says when she spots Mickey waiting for Ian in the locker room. She shoves Ian towards him, and Mickey's eyebrows raise in silent question.

“What have you done now?” he asks.

“He's been singing that godforsaken song all fuckin' shift.”

“Sue. Don't even talk to me. I've been listening to it for two days now. He hums it in his fuckin' sleep.”

“I do not.” Ian bumps Mickey out of the way with his hip so he can get to his locker.

“Well then I'm fuckin' hearin' it in my dreams, and I dunno which is worse.”

“I'd be kickin' his ass outta bed,” Sue says.

“Stop plotting against me.” Ian glances sulkily over his shoulder.

Sue shakes her head.

“Your problem now. I need a ten hour nap and the pure, sweet sound of silence. If you come back still singing that song on Thursday, I'm gonna restrain you in the back and _gag_ you, Gallagher.”

“Promises, promises,” Ian says, shrugging off his uniform shirt. Sue leaves them, tired and eager to get home. Once the door swings shut behind her, Ian pulls Mickey in for a soft, lingering kiss. “Didn't know you were comin'.”

“Yeah, well, thought I'd meet you for breakfast.” He trails his fingers down Ian's chest, shifting from foot to foot, restless energy. Even if Ian didn't chart the phases of the moon on his phone calendar, reminders set up for Mickey's change the same way he sets his tri-daily med reminders, he'd be able to tell when it's a full moon from Mickey's behaviour alone.

“Sounds good. I'll just get changed and we can go.” Ian yawns as he starts stripping his clothes. Mickey leans against the other lockers and watches him with the casual openness of someone who's comfortable in his relationship. There's appreciation in the way his eyes dip down Ian's body, but nothing overtly sexual. Not right now. Ian flashes him a smile as he pulls on his jeans. “Any idea where you wanna go?”

“That little diner two blocks down you like?”

“Works for me.” Ian shuts his locker and slings his bag over his shoulder, holding his hand out. Mickey looks at it. Ian wiggles his fingers and waits, expectant. Mickey sighs and links their fingers together. Ian grins, victorious, lifting their joint hands to kiss the back of Mickey's.

*

Ian opens the door when he hears the whine and scratch. Mickey doesn't like being watched when he transforms, so Ian gives him the privacy of his bedroom. He sits in the hall and listens to Mickey breathing through the pain, to the crackle and pop of bones breaking and shifting. He's never seen the change himself, and it never lasts long, but it sounds painful as hell.

Mickey looks perfectly content now, though, in his wolf form. His tongue lolls out of his mouth and his tail wags in lazy excitement at the sight of Ian. Ian smiles, crouching down to scratch beneath his jaw. Mickey's eyes partially close in pleasure, and then he's giving Ian big, wet, sloppy dog kisses up his cheek. Ian laughs, pushing him back. He follows him into the room on his haunches, pushing the door shut behind him. Mickey play bows. Ian mimics the position, then he bounces forward.

Mickey bumps at him with his nose, always careful to keep teeth out of their play fighting. He flops onto his side and Ian rolls with him, supporting his own weight on his arms so it never bears down on Mickey. They often play wrestle, both of them always carefully aware of the other. Ian ducks down and nuzzles into the fur of Mickey's neck, and Mickey kicks him lightly with his back legs. Ian laughs and moves back a bit, rubbing at Mickey's exposed tummy. His back leg kicks automatically, and he grumbles in a pleased way.

“Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? It's you! You're such a good boy.”

Mickey grumble growls at Ian the way he always does, sounding annoyed, even though they both know he loves the attention. The rapid wagging of his tail gives him away. Ian shifts up on his knees and Mickey bounces to his feet, coming over to nuzzle him. Ian curls his arms around Mickey's shoulders and hugs him close, breathing in the comforting smell of the wolf.

They play fight some more, then retire to Ian's bed when they've tired themselves out. Mickey flops on his side and stretches out his long limbs. Ian lies along his back, petting along the side of his chest. He's absently humming to himself. Doesn't even notice until Mickey growls his protests. Ian laughs, shifting his mouth up to Mickey's ear before he starts quietly singing the words that have been stuck in his head for days now. Mickey turns his head and snaps air in a useless warning. Ian knows he's never gonna bite him.

He laughs and rolls away all the same, though. Jumping to his feet, he grabs his phone and pulls up the song on YouTube, turning the volume up. Mickey bares his teeth. Ian flips him off.

“Do what you want but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. Oh, a-woaaaah.” Ian dances around the room as he sings along, grinning and happy. Mickey sits up to watch him, still grumbling in displeasure. Ian disregards him, using his phone as a makeshift mic as he dramatically drops to his knees. “Take mee awaaaay.”

Mickey growls, firmer this time, and Ian knows he's communicating the same response that line has gotten twice over today: “I wish someone would.”

Ian finishes his impromptu concert and flops down on the bed beside Mickey, tired out. He only had a brief nap after they got back from breakfast, and after being up all night, he's exhausted.

“Alright, I'm done for now.” Ian holds the blanket up for Mickey, who pads over and settles with him beneath it. Ian rubs soothingly at his tense shoulders until he relaxes, sinking boneless against the mattress. “Night, Mick.”

Ian runs his hand along Mickey's chin, tilting his head up so Ian can plant a kiss on it, where he can feel the ridge at the top of Mickey's skull. Mickey yawns widely, tongue curling up against his sharp teeth.

“Yeah, me too.” Ian muffles his own yawn against the back of Mickey's neck. “You're _my_ pocketful of sunshine. Although, maybe moonlight would make more sense? Either way, your love is all mine, right?”

Mickey makes a long, drawn out sound and Ian just knows he's groaning at his cheesiness.

“In my defence, I'm really, _really_ tired, so I think I'm totally allowed to talk shit.” Ian yawns again. He hugs Mickey closer, already feeling his consciousness start to slip away.

*

The next day, he finds the song is finally out of his head.

Now he can't stop singing _You Are My Sunshine._


End file.
